


Laundry Day: Underthings Tumbling

by mrsvc



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lisaboston for her donation to Doctors Without Borders. Sheldon and Penny do laundry. Some feelings are sort of...inadvertently blurted out. Title from "My Freeze Ray" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day: Underthings Tumbling

**Author's Note:**

> For lisaboston. Thank you for your donation to Doctors Without Borders!

"Penny, must I remind you that you can't just throw your laundry into the machine like that and expect it to come out clean?" Sheldon said as he carefully sorted his clothing into the machines.

"What, it's worked in the past, Sheldon," Penny said, undaunted by his comment.

"Yes, I have no idea how all your underwear hasn't turned a dingy shade of pink from the way you mix your delicates and street clothes."

She smirked, sprinkling an unmeasured amount of soap flakes on top. "Whatever, Sheldon. I haven't had anyone complain about the color of my underwear yet."

Sheldon's head bobbed up, his eyebrows scrunched together and a confused look on his face. "I just did."

Penny scoffed, "No one who counts, Sheldon."

"Please," Sheldon began, turning to face her and crossing his arms across his chest, "enlighten me as to your system of categorizing human beings into those that count and do not count."

Penny groaned, "Oh, God, you're not making this weird, are you? Please don't grow feelings now."

"I'm not trying to satisfy any emotional need. I am merely ascertaining your system of sorting people into some sort of caste-like hierarchy."

"No, Sheldon," Penny struggled to talk to him, "I..don't even know what half those words mean but I know that's not what I'm doing."

Sheldon leaned back against the machine. "I have a flow-chart," he said with a hint of pride in himself.

"Okay, whatever, Sheldon. I just meant men who want to sleep with me don't often need to analyze my underwear.They are far too busy taking it off."

"Well, most of them," Sheldon said, though he seemed to regret it.

Penny's eyes got really wide, her eyebrows inching closer to her hairline. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sheldon," she said, a hint of warning in her voice. Sheldon's face wasn't twitching yet but she could see the tenseness of his face.

"Nothing."

"Whatever," she said, throwing her hands up, "I'm just going to drop it."

"Very well." Sheldon returned to folding clothes but Penny could see the air leave his lungs. She waited until the room was suitably quiet, and Sheldon suitably distracted with organizing his tee-shirts, to pounce.

"So you really want to sleep with me?" she said quickly, laying a trap from him.

"I'd rather enter into a committed relationship than do some sort of fling," Sheldon said quickly and Penny could tell that his head wasn't processing these words before they left his mouth. Her hypothesis was confirmed when he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"You want to be my boyfriend!" Penny singsonged, not taking this seriously at all.

"Penny," Sheldon said through strained teeth and wide eyes, "as I am not a man of many emotions, I would prefer you not make fun of the ones I have!"

Penny smile slipped off her face. "You mean..." she paused, wondering how to actually ask this question, "you really do like me?"

Sheldon was nervous, his hands clamped once again over his mouth. He eased his fingers apart enough to say, "Penny, I don't know how to answer that."

Penny smiled, a gentle smile not like her maleficent one from a few moments ago, and said, "Then tell me, where do I fit in your flow-chart?"

Penny didn't have to wait for the answer.


End file.
